A Secretária Perfeita
by M Schinder
Summary: "- Não o defenda! gritei irritado me virando. Ela deu um pequeno pulo para trás. O que esse cara tinha de tão bom? Eu te conheço a muito mais tempo do que esse idiota, sou muito melhor que ele! Por que não percebe?" Uma OneShot SasuHina, levíssimo KibaHina - POV do Sasuke!


SasuHina – POV Sasuke: A Secretária Perfeita

Aquele era uma manhã pagada de outono. Levantei da cama e olhei para o relógio: 06h45 era o que marcava. Suspirei pesado por acordar cedo e me levantei, faria minha rotina matinal antes de ir trabalhar.

Tudo mostrava que aquele seria mais um dia comum na minha vida, ir para o trabalho – sou o novo chefe da rede multinacional de bancos, meu pai se aposentara para aproveitar a vida com minha mãe –, talvez sair para beber com meus amigos e voltar para casa para dormir. Hoje com trinta e cinco anos tenho tudo que poderia querer aos dezoito, mas ainda faltam coisas que eu gostaria de realizar.

Peguei meu carro, um Lancer Evolution X prateado (uma das várias regalias que posso comprar com meu novo cargo), e fui para o trabalho. Àquela hora o banco estava começando a receber seus funcionários, o gerente me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e voltou a supervisionar quem estava chegando. Caminhei apressadamente até minha sala e encontrei minha secretária sentada à sua mesa, digitando alguns documentos.

- Bom dia, Hinata.

- Bom dia, senhor Uchiha. Como passou sua noite?

Deu um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca. Hyuuga Hinata era a personificação da secretária perfeita, além de ser ótima com negócios e ajuda-lo sempre que podia. Tinha longos cabelos negro-azulados, um corpo digno de modelo (profissão que eu com certeza indicaria para ela seguir, mas não faço porque ela é eficiente demais) e os lindos olhos perolados. Além de tudo isso, era educada e tranquila e não se jogava em cima de mim em hipótese alguma.

- Minha noite foi ótima – respondi gentil. – Pode entrar um instante?

Ela me seguiu e ficou apenas me observando enquanto eu arrumava minhas coisas na mesa. Minha sala era toda em tons de marrom e vermelho, totalmente profissional. A única coisa pessoal que eu tinha ali eram duas fotos: uma com toda minha família, quando eu ainda era uma criança, e outra do meu filho, Jake.

Sim, eu tenho um filho de cinco anos. Fui casado por quase sete anos, mas como nunca gostei muito de minha ex-mulher, acabei por romper tudo à uns três anos. Jake, que é apelido de Jacob, mora com ela, mas passa todos seus finais de semana comigo. Somos bastante ligados.

- Precisa de alguma coisa, senhor Uchiha?

- Primeiro que pare de me chamar de senhor Uchiha, já pedi que me chamasse apenas de Sasuke – comecei com certo humor fazendo-a sorrir de volta. Oras, eu podia ser o Uchiha de gelo, mas perto dela não conseguia ficar nervoso ou bravo.

- Claro, Sasuke. Em que posso ajuda-lo?

- Primeiro quero saber o que tenho para hoje e depois, se não for pedir muito, gostaria que me trouxesse um café, esqueci-me de tomar o meu em casa.

Ela sorriu solicita e abriu seu palmtop: - Bem, agora de manhã você precisará revisar e assinar alguns contratos, várias pessoas estão interessadas em conseguir empréstimos para novas construções e empreendimentos; às 13h, você tem reunião marcada com a Uzumaki Transportation e às 15h, com a Nara Inteligence. Depois tem que ligar para sua mãe, que ligou hoje de manhã querendo falar com você.

Essa última frase veio com um sorriso enorme. Hinata estava comigo há três anos e conhecia toda minha família, até mesmo minha ex-esposa, Haruno Sakura. Minha secretária é querida por todos e, por isso, fico mais tranquilo em tê-la trabalhando para mim.

- Obrigado, Hinata – agradeci tirando alguns papéis de dentro de uma gaveta.

- Se me der licença.

Ela saiu e me deixou sozinho com meu trabalho. Aquela rotina toda seria maçante se não a tivesse para me ajudar. E sempre que precisava descansar apenas me sentava a seu lado, do outro lado da porta, e ficávamos jogando papo fora. Enquanto eu terminava de ler alguns contratos, ela voltou com meu café e um sorriso no rosto, peguei a xícara com um obrigado e ela saiu para fazer seu trabalho.

Como vocês podem ver, eu estou louco por essa mulher. E não, eu não fiz nada nesses três anos porque dependo mais dela no trabalho do que podem imaginar e, além disso, imoral tentar qualquer coisa, porque ela já tem um noivo, Inuzuka Kiba. Essa é minha maior frustração em toda a vida.

Sai da sala de conferencia com Uzumaki Naruto me acompanhando. Discutimos sobre contratos por quase duas horas, o que me fez ficar extremamente atrasado para a segunda reunião. Subi apressado até o último andar e encontrei Nara Shikamaru conversando distraidamente com Hinata. Ela percebeu nossa chegada e se levantou, sorrindo delicadamente.

- Senhor Uchiha, senhor Uzumaki.

- Hinata, como vai? – cumprimento Naruto afobado.

Revirei os olhos e me aproximei do Nara calmamente: - Shikamaru, se não se importar discutiremos as coisas na minha sala.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke – ele olhou para Naruto, que estava quase pulando em volta da minha secretária e suspirou.

- Naruto – chamei sério. Ele me olhou confuso. – Não se esqueça de verificar para mim o que eu pedi.

- Claro, Sasuke.

- Senhor Uchiha – Hinata se pronunciou cordial. Olhei para ela curioso. – Aqui estão os papéis da Nara Inteligence.

Agradeci com um maneio de cabeça e entrei na sala seguido por Shikamaru. Ouvi Naruto se despedir e sair de modo barulhento do lugar. Quando conseguimos chegar a um acordo decente, Shikamaru saiu e Hinata entrou segurando uma bandeja com diversos sanduíches e uma garrafa de chá. Ia me levantar para ajuda-la, mas ela chegou antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo.

- Como não pode almoçar hoje, preparei algo para que comesse, Sasuke – murmurou um pouco tímida.

- O que seria de mim sem você, Hina? – perguntei pegando um sanduíche.

Ela soltou uma risada leve e descontraída: - Com certeza aqui seria muito mais bagunçado.

- Isso sem dúvidas – concordei com a sombra de um sorriso. – Tem mais alguma coisa que eu precise fazer?

- Ligar para sua mãe, Sasuke.

Concordei e peguei o telefone rapidamente. Eu disquei enquanto ela recolhia as coisas que eu deixara jogada na mesa. Minha mãe atendeu no segundo toque. Hinata pediu licença e saiu da sala. Como sempre, meus pais estavam viajando ela América e minha mãe não parava de perguntar como as coisas estavam por aqui e dizia quantos presentes comprara para nós. Depois que lhe passei todo o relatório familiar e ela ficou satisfeita, me despedi e sai da sala. Queria dar uma volta e ver certa mulher de olhos perolados. O que eu não esperava encontrar, entretanto, era uma Hinata chorosa sentada em sua cadeira.

- Hinata? – chamei confuso.

Ela enxugou os olhos rapidamente e tentou disfarçar, em vão: - Como estão seus pais, Sasuke?

- Não desconverse – ordenei autoritário. Ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. – O que aconteceu?

Ela não parecia disposta a falar nada, eu revirei os olhos e me lembrei de como ela poderia ser teimosa. Aproximei-me e fiquei de joelhos a sua frente, por estar com a cabeça abaixada ela não viu, apenas percebeu quando peguei suas mãos.

- Pode me falar, Hina... Deixe-me te ajudar, pelos anos que você tem me ajudado... – claro que esse complemento foi só uma fachada, eu queria mesmo era ajuda-la porque não suportava vê-la chorando. Mas claro que não admitiria para ninguém.

Ela negou com a cabeça, teimosa. Suspirei, ia me levantar, mas vi seu celular jogado no chão e o peguei, para minha surpresa, ali estava todo o motivo do choro: uma foto de seu noivo beijando outra mulher. Ela tomou o celular de minhas mãos, me deixando chocado.

- D-d-desculpe, senhor Uchiha, mas não p-precisa se preocupar com isso – fiquei ainda mais surpreso, faziam anos que não a via gaguejar dessa maneira. – S-se não se importar, v-v-vou para casa...

- Tudo bem... – concordei sem ter o que fazer.

Vi-a pegar suas coisas e sair quase correndo do escritório. Voltei para minha sala atordoado, quem aquele idiota pensava que era para trai-la? Queria fazer algo, mas sabia que não podia.

Hinata faltara três dias seguidos, alegando estar doente. Não aguentava mais não vê-la, então quando chegou sábado peguei Jake e fomos direto à casa dela.

- Kiba, eu já dis... – foi assim que ela atendeu a porta. Quando nos viu, ficou corado até o último fio de cabelo. – Senhor Uchiha, o qu...

- Tia Hina!

Jake gritou e correu com os braços esticados. Hinata pegou-o no colo e me encarou brava. Dei de ombros com um olhar inocente. Ela revirou os olhos e nos deixou passar.

Não é a primeira vez que estou em sua casa. Fizera-lhe visitas antes, uma por causa de minha mãe, outra por seu noivado e mais uma por te-la levado em casa por ter ficado tarde. Em todas essas vezes Hinata ficara corada e extremamente envergonhada. Agora não era diferente.

Ela oferecera coisas para comermos, mas não deixei que trabalhasse e fui fazer eu mesmo enquanto deixava-a brincando com Jake. Fiz chá e peguei um pote de biscoitos que achei em cima da cozinha, voltei para a sala e Jake correu para pegar os biscoitos e ir assistir TV, Hinata parecia em outro mundo.

- Como você está?

- De que jeito você espera que eu esteja? Fui traída pelo homem que achei que me amava – murmurou deixando uma lágrima escorrer. Depois ela se virou para mim confusa – Por que veio aqui, Sasuke?

Aquela era a minha chance, mas não quis me aproveitar dela naquele momento.

- Eu fiquei preocupado, porque faltou três dias seguidos e isso não é a sua cara...

Ela sorriu pequeno, parecia decepcionada e se levantou, indo até onde Jake estava. Passamos a tarde em sua casa e, quando Jake dormiu, percebi que era hora de irmos. Peguei-o no colo e estávamos saindo quando Kiba estacionou o carro atrás do meu. Vi Hinata ficar pálida como uma folha de papel.

- Ah, então é ele com quem você está? Seu chefe? O quão baixo você desceu, Hinata? – perguntou Kiba saindo do carro e vindo em nossa direção.

- Do que você está falando, Kiba? – perguntou assustada.

Quando ele já estava quase em cima de nós pude sentir o cheiro de álcool. Coloquei Jake no colo de Hinata e fiquei entre os três, Kiba não parecia nada bem; na verdade parecia que pularia em cima da garota.

- Olha, o machão vai defender a vadia?

Pronto, vi os olhos de Hinata se encherem de lágrimas e me enfureci, tive vontade de soca-lo, mas me contive pela menina.

- Kiba, você está bêbado. É melhor voltar para casa e conversarem outra hora – aconselhei frio.

- Foi por você que ela me deixou! – continuou, apontando o dedo para mim. – Ele é melhor que eu no quê? Melhor na cama?

Hinata estava quase em prantos: - Para com isso seu idiota? – rosnei assustando-o. – Foi você quem traiu ela, não o contrário!

- Eu só traí essa sonsa – gritou furioso. – Porque tudo era Sasuke isso, Sasuke aquilo! Nem dormir comigo ela queria mais! Para que essa inútil serviria se não para sexo?

Aquilo foi tudo que eu consegui aguentar. Soquei-o com toda a força que consegui reunir e ele acabou desmaiando. Hinata abraçava Jake assustada, seus olhos estavam tão arregalados que parecia que vira um fantasma.

- Sasuke, o que você...

- Não o defenda! – gritei irritado me virando. Ela deu um pequeno pulo para trás. – O que esse cara tinha de tão bom? Eu te conheço a muito mais tempo do que esse idiota, sou muito melhor que ele! Por que não percebe?

Quando terminei de falar foi que percebi o que havia dito. Ela ficara mais pasma do que quando eu soquei seu ex-noivo e me encarava como se eu tivesse quatro braços. Passei as mãos em meus cabelos, tinha perdido a cabeça e falado demais.

- Sasuke – olhei para ela com medo e encontrei aquele olhar perolado que tanto me instigava. – Traga Kiba para dentro e vamos conversar.

Fiz a melhor expressão de banqueiro que consegui e carreguei o homem para dentro. Ela entrou um pouco depois e trancou a porta.

Faz uma semana que isso aconteceu. Hoje é dia da visita dos meus pais e Uchiha Mikoto, minha mãe, tem um olhar de espanto direcionado a mim.

- E então, meu filho, o que aconteceu quando vocês entraram? – questionou curiosa. Meu pai, Uchiha Fugako, também me olhava de forma curiosa. Os dois sempre souberam sobre o que eu sentia por Hinata, mesmo que eu não falasse.

- Então eu deixei o tal Kiba no sofá e ela levou Jake para seu quarto. Quando voltou para conversar comigo, eu não consegui evitar e a agarrei – respondi simples.

- E agora? – foi a vez de Fugako insistir.

- Agora eu gostaria de apresentar vocês à minha namorada, Hyuuga Hinata – falei satisfeito. Por detalhe do destino, Hinata entrou nessa hora com a bandeja cheia de guloseimas para o café da tarde.

- Senhor, senhora Uchiha – cumprimentou-nos educada.

- Minha linda, Hinata! – exclamou minha mãe pulando em pé e tirando a bandeja de suas mãos, para abraça-la. – Bem-vinda à família!

Hinata corou como um pimentão e ao me ver sorrindo, meu pai também deu um leve sorriso. Até agora ele acha que eu não sei disso.

Quando eles foram embora, puxei Hinata para se sentar em meu colo e sorri delicado para ele.

- Esse sorriso não típico sei – ela comentou gentil. Uma de suas mãos estava em meu rosto, a outra me abraçava pelo pescoço. – E é melhor eu levantar, estamos em horário de trabalho.

- Hina, não seja tão certinha – retruquei com um sorriso malvado. – Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e prendi-a a mim. – Vamos aproveitar antes que alguém chegue.

Ela riu envergonhada e me abraçou também. Depois que ele me disse que gostava de mim também, bem... Nada mais importou. Estamos juntos agora.


End file.
